


Soaked Leather

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, Male Masturbation, Misuse of Boots, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Andy makes you get off on his boots.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Soaked Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pic of Andy’s boots and my mind came up with this little, lewd AF fic.

“I’m in no mood to deal with your disobedience. You’re going to be good or I’ll take it out on your ass.” His threat was simple as he brings you down to your knees on the bathroom floor.

His hand weaves its way into your hair, thwarting any attempt at escape. The tile floor of the bathroom was hard and unforgiving on your knees as Andy stares you down.

He moves your head in the motion of ‘yes’ as he speaks for you, “What do we say? We say “Yes, Daddy”.” Your scalp burns along with your cheeks as he talks down to you like a child.

His hand slips from your hair as he turns and shucks his blue blazer, tossing it on the double sink vanity.

You wait patiently for him, not wanting to add to his obvious irritation already. Hands clasped behind your back like always.

Andy spies you in the mirror, waiting like the good girl he knew you could be. He starts rolling up the sleeves on his button up as he speaks.

“Now, imagine my surprise when I come home after a long, tough day at work, to find my Little Girl grinding her greedy pussy on my office chair.”

You bite your lip in shame knowing it was wrong, but you just couldn’t help yourself. He shakes his head, hand lifting to rub his beard as he tuts you like a pet, “You best not have ruined the leather.”

Watery eyes and gasps of an apology are on your lips, but Andy doesn’t want to hear it.

One large finger rests over your lips, silencing your regretful actions. “No. No speaking. I only want moans for the rest of the evening. I don’t want you to slip up and make me punish you even more.”

A small smile reaches his face, then it’s gone in a flash as he slips the finger on your lips into your mouth. You suckle softly on the thick finger, wishing it was his cock instead.

Andy hums. Eyes squinting as he watches your face, “I know you’re sorry.” Your eyes light up and you nod furiously, wanting him to know how stupid you felt for disobeying him.

“But you wanted to be a greedy, dirty girl while I was gone and that’s not right. You’re supposed to be my greedy, dirty girl. I’m the one who takes you apart and puts your back together.” His fingers hold your tongue and jaw down, drool slips from your mouth and onto your naked chest.

Andy tips your head back, sliding his finger further into your mouth tickling your throat and making you gag, “Well, if you needed to cum so badly, I have to best thing for you to grind on.” He palms his growing erection as he watches you sputter around his finger.

He extends his black booted foot out, nestling it between your spread thighs waiting for you to realize your predicament. Your eyes widen as you feel the thick leather push against your mound, eliciting a tiny gasp from you.

Heat reaches your cheeks when you realize Andy wants you to get yourself off on his boot.

A lewd moan slips around Andy’s finger as you lower yourself fully onto the boot, grinding down and back getting it slick with your arousal.

You suck his finger harder as you move your hips back and forth. The leather feels soft against your mound.

“There you go, be that dirty girl and make a mess.” Andy groans out as he angles his boot up higher giving you more surface to work with. He slips another finger into your mouth as one particular thrust of your hips makes you mewl.

“Suck my fingers good, Little Girl and I may give you my cock.” You pick up speed, sucking with vigor on his thick fingers.

Spit freely flows down your chin as you grind harder chasing your orgasm. You almost slip off Andy’s boot with one particularly strong thrust but he catches you with his other hand, planting itself at the base of your hairline.

“God, you’re such a dirty, little slut. Got so caught up in cumming you almost fell flat on your face. Good thing Daddy was here to save you, huh?” His demeaning words lit you aflame. Groaning around his fingers, your eyes roll back as you grind down harder, arousal leaking all over his boot.

Andy fists your hair sharply and thrusts a third finger in your mouth, “Be a good girl now and cum. Cum all over Daddy’s boot.”

You release a choked moan at his command, instantly hitting your peak and cumming loudly around his fingers. The pain coming from the base of your hairline added to the intensity of the orgasm, making you drool heavily all over your body and his fingers.

Andy wipes his spit covered fingers on his pants, then cradles your face in his palm, “Good girl.”

You breathing returns to normal as Andy removes his boot from your pussy and palms his erection as he looks over his now slick soaked boot.

“Look at the mess you’ve made.” He chastises as you turn beat red noticing how soaked his boot was.

Andy snakes his hand around the back of your neck again and brings your head down to the floor over his boot, “Lick it clean.” His tone left no room for error as you look over the mess.

From the thick laces all the way down to the toe was covered in cum. All shiny and slick. It was slipping down over the side of the leather boot, soaking into the material.

Andy cleared his throat, “Get to work.”

You glance up at him to find his hand unbuckling his belt and pulling out his throbbing cock. His jaw twitches when your tongue peaks out to take the first lick on his boot.

You both groan at the action, it was so dirty and lewd, your dripping pussy couldn’t help but clench. The power Andy had over you always left you dizzy and wanting more.

You stare up at him as you give his boot long, slow licks from toe to laces tasting your sweet cum and leather mixing together.

Andy lets out an obscene groan as he jerks himself off as you lick your cum from hit boot. You smile up at Andy licking your lips lewdly, “Almost done, Daddy.” You bend back down giving a few more licks, until his boot is spotless.

You sit back on your heels and watch as Andy fists his cock harder and faster. His face turns red as his body tightens up and he cums with a loud grunt. Lines and droplets of white cum splatter the boot you were licking clean only moments before.

Andy leans against the vanity, huffing out a sigh of contentment and smirks at the quizzical look on your face.

He leans down taking your chin in his hand, “You were a bad girl while I was gone and bad girls don’t get Daddy’s cock.”

You pout as you look up at him, hoping he will change his mind and fuck you over the vanity, “But Daddy-” Tears pepper your eyes.

Andy raises his hand, stopping your pitiful plea, “Ah ah, my boot is dirty, Little Girl.” He points down to his cum covered boot, voice hard and demanding, “Get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog. 18+ Only.


End file.
